


First Date

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim surprises Bones by suggesting they go on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Title: First Date  
> Pairing: Bones/Jim  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Jim surprises Bones by suggesting they go on a date  
> Notes: Written for multifandom Kissing Meme on LiveJournal  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the creation of Gene Roddenberry. It belongs to Paramount and JJ Abrams. No copyright infingement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Bones thought Jim would have him stripped and in bed within five minutes but no he’d actually suggested they have dinner. The conversation flowed easily enough and they talked about their upcoming exams. It was Bones who suggested they skip dessert and head back to the dorms. After Bones closed the door there was a tiny awkward moment and then Jim just went for it. He kissed Bones slowly and was happy when he felt Bones' arms go round him. Jim opened his mouth pushing his tongue against Bones’ and allowed Bones to take control of their kiss.

Bones pulled away from him and smiled, “bed’s a bit more comfortable than leaning against the door.” He let Jim lead him to the bed and they lay down facing each other. “I’m so glad this wasn’t weird Jim. I thought maybe we’d find out there was no chemistry or something.”

Jim laughed, “after the looks you’ve been giving me the last two weeks I knew there was chemistry.” He moved forward a little and kissed his friend again. He put his arm around Bones and kissed his neck, trailing kisses back up to his mouth. Bones put his hand just under the back of Jim’s shirt, rubbed his thumb back and forth on the soft skin as Jim kissed him. Jim mirrored that action with his thumb on the back of Bones' neck. Several more minutes passed with lots of kisses and only the most innocent of touches.

Neither minded the kisses but both seemed to waiting for the other to take things further. Finally Bones just had to ask, “you planning on getting me out of these clothes tonight?”

“Only if you want me to.”

“Oh I want to, we’re both grown ups. No need to take things slow.”

Jim smiled and touched Bones cheek, “nothing wrong with slow. It’s taken till now for you to begin to get over Jocelyn. Didn’t want to rush things.”

Bones smiled back, “who knew you were so sweet?”

“Mock me and kissing is all that’ll happen,” said Jim unconvincingly.

Bones kissed him quickly, “secret’s safe with me, now let’s get naked.”


End file.
